


Until Tonight

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [27]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: viisivarvaslaiskiainen  asked:A quick prompt you don't necessarily have to write: Wrift + cuddling and making out in the berth. Like, they're lying on their sides and kissing and caressing each other and enjoying the closeness and the warmth. ( / u\)





	Until Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).



The days belonged to the Knights. Wing had a code to uphold, distant, aloof, withdrawn. Drift was their prisoner, distrusted, guarded, taunted and trained in the most painful ways the Inner Circle could devise. 

They endured because they had to, they endured because the nights were theirs and theirs alone. 

Wing stroked along Drift’s shoulder knowing it would be sore. “I’m so sorry.” The sentiment accentuated by a soft kiss placed on the scuffed pauldron. 

“I’m fine, what about you? That’s gotta hurt?” The back of Drift’s fingers traced a gouge in Wing’s cheek guard. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. Nothing hurts right now.” Wing nuzzled into Drift neck trying to get ever closer.

“Sap.” But there was no fire behind his words. He worked his knee in between Wing’s thighs for no other purpose than tangling their legs together allowed their bodies to overlap and intertwine.

The soft graze of a busted lip over ones that had been well chewed. “Yes, but I’m your sap.” 

A low growl escaped Drift as he pulled Wing ever tighter against him, “Damn straight you are. Mine and no one else's. Fraggers need to keep their hands off before I take their hands off for them.” 

Another kiss settled the irate speedster. “Shoosh darling. None of that in here. Remember? In here it’s just us. No one else. Nothing from out there can touch us in here?” 

Drift’s forehead fell against Wing’s, “Yeah I know. It’s just hard. I wish we could be like this always. I don’t like having to hide what you are to me, or what I am to you. S’not right.” 

Wing’s long arms wrapped around Drift’s head pulling him tighter, closer. “I know dearest. I know. It’s for the best though. They wouldn’t understand. They couldn’t. But they will. We’ll make them Eventually.” Each word punctuated by a kiss. Each emotion made physically available to the other by the caress of hands and not just words. “Until then, enjoy this time with me? Before we have to leave here and rejoin the world? Be with me, only me, in this moment?” 

If Wing saw the fear of what was to come in Drift’s eyes, he never commented. If Drift saw the sadness in Wing’s eyes, he never gave it voice. Instead, the fortified each other with each kiss, strengthened the other with their touch, and healed each wound both real and emotional felt with vows fed to the other’s lips filled spark deep sincerity. 

When it came time for them to face their day they stopped at the door giving each other one last long kiss. “Until tonight?” Wing would ask, voice full of hope. 

“Until tonight.” Drift’s answer full of resolution and defiance to make to that blessed moment when all the world fell away in the arms of his lover.


End file.
